


Grimace

by NewTimelineNewMe



Series: Whumptober2020 [5]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Day Five: Where Do You Think You’re Going, Gen, Nightmares, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: There’s a monster chasing her. (It echos the voices of her friends.)
Series: Whumptober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Grimace

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

There’s a monster chasing her. It moves fast, stealthy in the long green fields. She’s running, but she can tell she’s not fast enough. 

Never fast enough. 

It echos the voices of her friends. Their scowls and laughter, teasing and taunts, his accent and his nasally sneer. Her calling him Kuan, him calling her Victorie. Jaunts turning into screaming because she wasn’t _fast enough_. 

She picks up the pace, her legs pounding. Except she has to keep her heart steady, steady because- bomb-ship- coughing-accident- _Fisher no-_

Space, the Hephaestus. Getting approached by Cutter, and saying yes- why did she say yes, she should have said no. Spat it in his face and stepped on his toes on the way out. 

Lovelace tripped on a rock in front of her and cursed, scrambling back up on burning palms and knees. A soft voice said, “Captain?” and she whipped around to see the creature right in front of her. She took a cautious step back and it _pounced_ , screaming-

She jolted awake, immediately starting to take deep breaths in an attempt to slow her racing heart. She hadn’t had a nightmare in- well. Let’s just say there was a reason Lovelace didn’t sleep much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, my day’s been really shitty so I’m going to go read one of Artemisthehuntress’ cuddle fics bc theyre the only thing that give me life anymore, y’all should go check em out too


End file.
